gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto: Vice Strips
Grand Theft Auto: Vice Strips is a Rockstar North video game which was released on in 2014 for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. It is a fan-made game in the Grand Theft Auto series. Grand Theft Auto: Mexico ''is set circa 2015 (29 years after the events of GTA Vice City.) in HD Universe Vice City and its surrounding areas and tells the stories of Michael Hussel. It takes place twenty Nine years after the events of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. ''Grand Theft Auto: Mexico ''follows the events of Mikhael Hussels, lives in Vice City. He has been living in Liberty City since 2009 to 2014, when suddenly his family has murdered by an unknown gang in Liberty City. Then he decided to move to Vice City with a help from Jones, Mikhael's best friend in Vice City. Gameplay There a lot of new Gameplay Features and mechanic at Grand Theft Auto: Vice Strips. Like in GTA V, The game uses Rage Engine. Severa lSideMissions from the 3D Era games also going to return (Paramedic, Fire Fighter, etc.). Vehicles See Vehicles in GTA: Vice Strips for a complete list of vehicles. The vehicles in Vice Strips are much different than Vice City. Driving methods has been also revamped and some cars requiring drifting (example: Carbon, Avendra, and Nitro). Vehicles can also be driven to Custom Spray and Drive to repair the car and give the car a new color. Weaponry The Game have 35 Weapons that you can choose (Special Weapons included), also the Modification system was returned from GTA V, With Ammu-Nation around the city to train and bought weapons. Drugs Now Player can use Drugs as Food (Consumable Drugs as a new feature) Synopsis There are over 58 Story missions in GTA: Vice Strips. Each Story mission progresses, you through the game. Characters and Premise ''Grand Theft Auto V features Michael Hussel as Protagonist, Other main characters include Mathew Jones Michael's Friend; Max Berdies and Cannes Silver, Gang friend of Matthew and other. Setting On November 3, 2011, Rockstar Games confirmed that the game will take place in Vice City, the Island more bigger than 3D Universe one, also with more Landmarks and Building. Media *TV Shows in GTA Vice Strips *Internet in GTA Vice Strips *Radio Stations in GTA Vice Strips Development history Before the development of GTA Vice Strips, Rockstar made '''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City 10th Anniversary Edition '''for iOS and Android, thus celebrating 10th year anniversary of Vice City after doing with GTA III. The Vice City 10th Anniversary game on iOS and Android became popular across the world. In 2013, Rockstar employees had said "why not we should create a Vice City refresh?". Rockstar decided to write a message on their blog saying that he will create the Vice City refresh based on GTA V Rage Engine. The project will be called GTA: Vice 2, and it is unknown that the project will be released. In mid 2013, Rockstar held a big meeting about the change in GTA Vice: 2 project, and it said that Rockstar has confirmed the GTA: Vice Strips name instead of GTA: Vice 2. Rockstar has also set the launch date of 2014. In 2014, Rockstar uploaded the first trailer videos starring Mikhael Hussels and launched an official website. Rockstar has said that the game is going to be released February 2014, but due to the reasons, Rockstar delayed the launch date to March 2014. The launch delay became the huge controversy for those waiting for GTA: Vice Strips. In March 2014, the GTA: Vice Strips are finally released to the public market. Users could download it on PlayStation Network, or Xbox Live on their console. Rockstar has also stated that there will be a port for GTA Vice Strips on iOS and Android devices. Tommy Vercetti Mod Rockstar has stated that there will be no Tommy Vercetti on the GTA: Vice Strips. This Rockstar news had made the GTA Vice City fans depressed. The murders at InsaneModdly has converted Tommy Vercetti to work on Vice Strips; thus replacing Mikhael Hussels with Tommy Vercetti from Vice City. Beta releases According to the project description Rockstar has planned, the game will take place in the modern Vice City. The map includes 2 islands (formerly 3) and there are 58 Story missions and also vehicles (sport cars, helicopters, boats, truck, etc.). A Third island was supposed to be in the game, but it was quickly scrapped. The First Closed Beta has released by Rockstar to Gold memberships in April 2013. The closed beta includes the first 5 missions and 4 weapons. A vehicle named Venus is available on the first Closed Beta, but was changed its look and renamed Astra in the second closed beta. Then, Rockstar released second Closed Beta in November 2013, like before, released to Gold memberships, which is adding 2 new missions, fixed building bugs and new pads. It also added a new vehicle named Spree. In January 2014, Rockstar released another beta for GTA: Vice Strips. The third Beta is now open to all Social Club members and it brought some graphics improvement. It also improved bugs in the game. Final version is released then in March 2014, and available for purchase at PlayStation Network or Xbox Live for $4.99 (free for Gold Memberships) Category:GTA Vice Strips Category:Grand Theft Auto titles Category:HD Universe